The Lawgiver
All Law rests on authority, since only a figure of authority has the power to enforce the Law. Also, what is the use of Law if it is not wise? Since God is both the King Of Kings and Font Of Wisdom, He is clearly The Lawgiver, the first and primary source of all Law. Theists who follow God as The Lawgiver will generate the same abilities, and probably have the same vocation as, the Order of Judges. Order of Judges: "How do you plead?" When a person has done wrong, when they have committed a violation of divine law, they must face judgement. But God is bountiful in mercy, and it is from His aspect as both giver of mercy and judgement that we get the Judges. The Judge has the power to see sin, pure and simple, and has the power to punish for it or issue pardon. To do this an Adept, or anyone, must come to them and submit to their power. A Judge has been imbued by The Almighty to peer into someone's soul to discern what exactly has been done wrong. If the Adept can truly give up the sin and ask forgiveness, the Judge may give it. If not, the sin stays with the Adept and they begin to suffer Accedia. In some cases, such as when dealing with extreme sin (mass murder, rape, etc.) a Judge may amplify the coming judgement. But Judges must beware, only God can forgive sins and their powers of reprieve are on loan. If a Judge attempts to abuse his office, he too will face the double-edged sword... AKA: Sin Eaters, Judge and Jury, the Pardoners. Judge Degrees Shadow Courts Facts: -Every decently-sized Squad should have at least one Judge, since no one is without sin and sin prevents Adepts from using their powers, it is therefore vital that someone like a Judge be around to deal with people's crimes. -Judges tend to be stern and very serious types, their job requirements don't allow for much in the way of joviality. That's not to say they're standoffish, only that most have mastered the stiff-upper-lip technique. -Judges come to the fore in social situations, their ability to alleviate sin and help people with their problems gives them great political clout. Add to that the fact that many actually take up jobs in the legal system (giving them influence in the local community) and they can become silently very powerful. -The stereotypical Judge is a master at gun fighting, especially with two handguns. Some Judge powers allow for increased accuracy and aggravated damage, making them even more lethal. -Because of their relationship with the Law, you're more likely to find a Unicorn's horn than a Judge who is an Antinomian. -Tribunals are cases overseen by Judges within a Squad when a Squad member has been accused of a crime. The Practice of Law: Judges have an innate sense of the practice of law, and their natural talents lend them to working with the laws of any society they come across. While not every Judge is a lawyer or even associated with the professional legal world, chances are the member of a Squad who is a Judge will find themselves frequently giving advice to their Squadmates on how to deal with their legal problems, or how to avoid such problems in the first place. -http://www.freeadvice.com/ The Curse of God: The senior members of the Order of Judges wield a powerful curse which is used only rarely. The Curse of God, as they call it, is used to punish or instruct obstinate Adepts (or anyone) who refuse to correct their ways. The Judge places their hand on the targets head and says "May you be treated as you have treated others..." Thereafter, the worst habits of the Adepts will begin to manifest in those they do business with. A liar will find himself being constantly lied too, a cheater will find that every transaction he does always ends up being rigged, etc. Day of Judgement: The Judges dread the day of Judgement, or so they are taught too. To those who is given more, more is expected from... This saying, a common one within the Order, teaches them that when the Final Judgement does arrive, they may be judged by the harshest rules of all. The Doom of the Judges? -http://www.catholic-saints.net/judgement-day/ -http://christianeschatology.com/index.htm -http://www.gotquestions.org/Eschatology.html References: -https://www.pinterest.com/benjaminstyles7/sin/ -http://www.cbs.com/shows/the_good_wife/ -http://www.goodreads.com/book/show/79377.Exile -http://www.jgrisham.com/ -Law and Order -http://www.dumblaws.com/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1188729/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1343727/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0105695/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0039152/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0049604/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1985443/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0086770/ -http://www.gradesaver.com/the-canterbury-tales/study-guide/summary-the-pardoners-tale -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0080474/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0424627/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0106168/ Category:God Category:Law